


Scoperta, lascivia, indulgenza

by Takekurabehime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, First pining, Kylo Ren ha dei capelli bellissimi, Kylo che lecca dita a caso vale come flirt?, Smut, il rating potrebbe cambiare, nel senso che potrebbe aumentare
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/pseuds/Takekurabehime
Summary: Su come Kylo e Rey scoprono la lussuria (ed imparano a cedervi).





	Scoperta, lascivia, indulgenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema portante di questa collezione di drabbles è, come da titolo, la scoperta della lascivia da parte di Kylo Ren e Rey, e del loro indulgere nella stessa. Voglio provare a esplorare l'argomento tramite momenti rubati ai due, senza necessariamente specificare luogo e tempo ma, non avendo mai scritto smut prima d'ora (guardate cosa mi fate fare, Kylo e Rey!)si andrà un po' a tentoni da queste parti. Il potenziale di oscenità, tuttavia, sarà notevole, promesso.

Rey si brucia un po’ quando porge il pezzo di carne fumante a Kylo Ren.

Il movimento del suo polso è brusco, nervoso, quasi arrabbiato. Alcune gocce di sangue macchiano il biancore della divisa da padawan. Gli sta servendo il cibo quasi come se gli stesse puntando la sua spada laser alla gola. Kylo Ren la osserva, apparentemente imperturbabile, ma lei lo trova soltanto patetico così ammassato sul pavimento della gotta, accartocciato in bendaggi d’emergenza insozzati da sangue color ruggine, e con  gli abiti scuri logorati dalla battaglia.

La giovane donna, nemmeno una vera e propria jedi, riesce a malapena a nascondere lo stupore nell’osservare la forma di quest’uomo, più simile a una tempesta cha a un essere umano, prona davanti a sé. Inerme. Rey si morde le labbra per non leccarle.

Kylo Ren non cessa di guardarla, ed è così calmo da scuoterla, da metterla in guardia. Fino a che lui non ride. È una risata sottile, quasi inudibile, un po’ nascosta dai colpi di tosse che gli stanno graffiando la gola. E Rey, all’improvviso, capisce come deve apparirgli: in ginocchio a suoi piedi, spossata dalla battaglia, con gli abiti a brandelli e la pelle annerita dal fango. Mentre gli porge con accortezza uno stupidissimo pezzo di carne, soffice e piccolo abbastanza perché lui non abbia problemi a ingerirlo e che, invece, potrebbe stare mangiando lei. Deve apparirgli così umile e compassionevole.

Sta ridendo di lei, della _sua_ compassione per _lui_.

La rabbia che si era illusa di essere riuscita intrappolare al centro del petto, congelata nella Forza, si scioglie e si propaga nel suo corpo con violenza, così impetuosa da sostituirsi al sangue nelle vene. Senza sapere bene come sia successo, ora è seduta su Kylo Ren a cavalcioni, i suoi occhi scuri e sprezzanti penetrano i suoi, le dita della sua mano sinistra afferrano con violenza una massa di riccioli scuri, quelle della mano destra forzano il pezzo di carne giù per gola del giovane uomo. È umida e caldissima, e se Rey non fosse così avvinta dall’ira, arrossirebbe per l’oscenità dei gemiti cui lo sta costringendo per non soffocarsi. Quando sente che il pezzo è finalmente scivolato giù per l’esofago, il piccolo, patetico pezzo di carne della piccola, patetica scavatrice di rifiuti di Jakku, giù per la gola del Maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren, il signore Oscuro del primo Ordine, il principe di Alderaan, Rey non può più distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, e in quelle due pozze catramose vede fiorire il veleno dall’umiliazione a cui lo sta sottoponendo: obbligarlo a dipendere da lei, obbligarlo a mostrarsi debole.

In Rey monta come un’esplosione una sensazione nuova ma non dissimile dalla collera, e si insinua dal basso ventre, viscerale e sinuosa, fino alla bocca: _vendetta_ , pensa lei, puerile, meravigliosa _vendetta_. Le impasta la bocca ed è salata e dolce allo stesso tempo. Scompare come è apparsa, però, e la padawan quasi prova vergogna per i suoi modi infantili.

Quasi.

Solo quando l’adrenalina scema e il suo sguardo non è più offuscato, Rey ne diventa consapevole. Consapevole di essere ancora a cavalcioni di Kylo Ren e di avere ancora le dita intrappolate nella sua bocca (e quando la sua bocca è diventata la sua una prigione?). Di scatto, così di fretta da farsi un po’ male, smette di strattonargli i capelli corvini, e si ritrova instupidita a pensare che sono soffici proprio come se li aspettava (se lo aspettava?). Quando sente il torace di lui alzarsi e abbassarsi regolarmente contro il suo, si allontana, salta via, e lo fa con un verso osceno, che Rey è terrorizzata possa assomigliare a uno _squittio_.

Rischia quasi di cadere di schiena contro la dura pietra della grotta quando Kylo Ren le fa perdere l’equilibro, afferrandole entrambi i polsi con una forza che la ragazza credeva fosse sopita.

La padawan sibila fra i denti mentre tenta di sottrarre le dita a quella morsa soffice e calda, e il giovane uomo le morde delicatamente le nocche. Rey lo fissa incredula, ma sente lo sguardo crollare sotto l’intensità di quello dell’altro, e allora si ritrova a fissare verso il basso, nel punto in cui le sue cosce si aprono per accogliere i suoi fianchi, e li abbracciano compiaciute. Torna immediatamente a guardare verso l’alto.

 _Cosa vuoi?_   Gli chiede trattenendo le parole sotto il palato, lasciando che gli arrivino attraverso quel canale stretto e inafferrabile che condividono, dove la Forza tra i due scorre copiosa e silenziosa, ma ora nelle orecchie di Rey c’è un maremoto e lei ha paura, ha paura che anche quel legame che condividono possa tradire i suoi sentimenti.

 _Cosa vuoi?_  

Kylo Ren sembra quasi annoiato quando, pigramente, **sugge** le dita di Rey, ancora rinchiuse fra le sue labbra. La ragazza ha un singulto di sorpresa e quando lui, con leziosa lentezza, le lecca gli spazi fra le dita, non può trattenersi dal gemere. Forte.

Rey la avverte, le pungola la pelle, la **soddisfazione** (arrogante, sfacciata, presuntuosa, **trionfante** ) di lui e, finalmente, libera le sue dita dalla sua bocca con un rumore umido e osceno.

La padawan trattiene la mano al petto come se fosse ferita gravemente, respira con affanno e gli occhi sono sbarrati dalla sorpresa. Kylo Ren ricambia lo sguardo con spavalderia e Rey nota, finalmente, un qualcosa che non gli aveva mai visto dentro prima.

_Fame_

Rey non è più sicura di cosa.


End file.
